The invention is related generally to lifecycle of a program in an organization. More specifically, the invention relates to a framework and method for managing large business transformation programs in the organization.
A program refers to a group of related projects, work streams and tracks being executed in an organization to achieve a common business objective. Program management refers to management of the group of related projects in a synergistic manner to achieve a common business objective. In today's business scenario, large scale organizations need service providers such as Information Technology (IT) services provider, who can provide end-to-end business transformation solutions and effective management of the business programs. The programs involve a large scale organization change management, managing multiple stakeholders and integrating various services and solutions across geographies. Accordingly, the programs include multiple projects which need to be continuously optimized and prioritized. These projects typically span several years and are multi disciplinary.
However, conventional project management techniques use time-bound approaches that have pre-defined objectives. These approaches do not scale up and cater to the complexities of a program.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a comprehensive program management framework that specifically relates to managing large business transformation programs.